


Bambi and the Bee

by Endraking



Series: Little Noley's sexual awakening [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Antlers, Anxiety, Bambi is a Bambi, Beta Liam Dunbar, Bodily Changes, Body Temperature, Born Changer, Brett Talbot(mentioned), Future Fic, Hellhound Halwyn, Knotting, Liam is a Good Friend, Lots of pre, M/M, Making a mess, Nipple Play, Nolan and Liam are roommates, Nolan is a tease, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Pre as Lube, Rarepair, Sexually Open Nolan, Strangers to fuck, Stress, TWLive Bingo, Weredeer Nolan, cuddling for warmth, first change, sexual release, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: On the weekend of the celebration of his 21st, Nolan wakes up to a life changing surprise.  When he has trouble dealing with the news, he runs, only to end up in the muscular arms of a certain hellhound.  Smut ensues.





	Bambi and the Bee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



> For that beautiful pic and the reminder that Weredeer Nolan needs to be a bigger thing.

Bambi and the Bee

 

 

The alarm clock blared causing Nolan to roll over in his bed.  His arm flopped down, his hand hitting the snooze button, silencing the noise before it could wake up his roommate.  He stretched his limbs, feeling his muscles ripple down his back and legs and up his neck.  He smacked his lips a couple of times as he reached up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.  Today would be a good day.

Slowly he cracked his lids and looked up at his ceiling and stared at the white popcorn textured material.  He nibbled his lip as he reflected a conversation with Liam, one that ended with him even more inspired to put mirrors on his ceiling.

With a sigh, he rolled to the edge and threw his legs from under his baby blue bedding and sat up.  He glanced to the clock: **7:17**

He didn't have anywhere in particular to be this Saturday morning, but he didn't want to waste his day either.  He had things to do and while drinking with Liam, Mason, Theo, and Corey last night at Sinema was fun, he couldn't let the off feeling from his possible hangover rob his daylight.

He shivered as his bare feet slapped against the hardwood flooring, but he couldn't retreat to his warm bed.

Slowly, he shuffled to his bathroom, not bothering with the sink as he pulled himself to the shower.  His body carried that film from passing out after drinking and he knew he sweated through the night.  He'd have to clean his sheets if he expected his celebration weekend to continue.

The two metal faucet handles squealed as he turned on the water, giving it a moment to push out the murk before checking the temperature and adjusting them.

Living near campus was great but the apartments left something to be desired.

When the water was warm, he engaged the shower lift and slid out of his boxers.  The spray staggered twice before the pressure shot hot water into the basin.

He closed his eyes and stepped under the spray, not bothering with how his skin tingled from the temperature change.

The water rolled off his skin, rinsing away the sticky sweat feeling as he tried to remember his dream.  It was intense, running through the forest, being chased by a wolf with glowing red eyes.  It felt so real and the bits and pieces reminded him of parts of the preserve.

It should've been frightening, seeing those vicious fangs as the predator snarled but he couldn't forget how he felt, exhilarated.

He shook away the thought as he turned under the spray and grabbed his loofah and soap.  He built the suds in the loofah and spread and scratched his skin with it.  He paid extra special attention to his neck.  He grinned when he thought back to Brett's way of helping him celebrate finally being legal.

He was the youngest out of this part of the pack, since Alec didn't count as the only member still in high school.  Plus, Alec definitely fell more in Scott's side of the pack than Liam's since Alec was doted on by Melissa and the Sheriff, not to mention the older pack.  His group existed within the pack but outside of those interactions.

As he washed his face, he rubbed his forehead and noticed to pronounced bumps.  Suddenly the thoughts of hickeys the size of planets on his neck disappeared but were replaced with him trying to remember how he hit his head.  Twice.

He grumbled as his memory flashed.  His hands pressed up against the stall walls as Brett sank into him.  They were rough but he didn't remember hitting his head.  Now scaring off the other people who didn't realize they were in the hook up bathroom, well they had that coming to them.

With a shrug, he moved down his chest and relished the feeling of the suds washing away the sins of the night prior.  He mused over how gentle Brett was.  Big, tall, badass werewolf and yet the man didn't seem to realize that when he said hard, he wanted to be fucked hard.  Hell, he wanted his hips lined with claw marks, his neck covered in scratches.  He wanted to blush when people ask what attacked him.  He giggled as he answered the question aloud, "9 inches of raw, untapped fury."

When the loofah reached his hips, he jumped from anticipation, but the sting never came.  He glanced down, rubbing the spot where Brett usually marked his skin and wiped away the suds.

It was clean.  Not a single mark.  He pursed his lips and spoke, "Well.  Try harder next time."

He finished cleaning his skin, making sure to bend his body in the most downright presenting way.  It'd become a habit of his since the last time Liam had walked into his bathroom without knocking under the pretense of borrowing some of his toothpaste.  That time, Liam had seen him stroking his cock clean and the red in Liam's cheeks was totally worth changing how he cleaned himself in the shower to make it happen again.  Plus, if he could get the chance to spend a night between Liam and Theo, he'd take it.  Their symphony of grunts and moans through the walls at night were enough to have him rock solid and the idea of being in the same room, it was almost too much to bear.

The loofah pushed against his wrist as he spent extra time cleaning his ass.  Something felt off, but he couldn't place it and his mind went back to Brett and last night.  He was lost in the sensation and thought until the water began to chill.

In a short bit of time, he rinsed off the suds and turned off the water as he grabbed his towel and practically jumped out.  His breath quivered as he shook of the cold and dried himself off.

Once finished, he placed the towel on the rack to dry and stepped to the sink.  The mirror was completely fogged, much like the windows in Brett's car were.

He chuckled to himself as he went about brushing his teeth.

Once he was satisfied with his clean up, his brushed his damp hair and his hand rubbed against those lumps on his forehead.  He reached to the mirror and wiped away the fog, his eyes going to them.

Two red, agitated nubs stared back at him.  Fuck!  Those looked like the biggest marks on his forehead ever.

His thoughts raced.  How could he go out with those?  How did he get those?  What the fuck are they?  Is this his body's gift for living to 21?  Pimples the size of golf balls.

He called out from his bathroom, "Liam?  Are you awake?"

Silence greeted him.  He stepped out of the bathroom, the chill of the AC causing goosebumps to erupt on his chest.  "Liam!  It's important!"

He heard the light tap on his door, "Nols, I'm right outside.  Please tell me you at least have underwear on."

He couldn't help the sigh of resignation that slipped free, "Fine!  Just a moment."

He retrieved his deep green jock and slid it on before announcing, "I've got on underwear now."

Slowly the door began to open, and he placed his hands on his hips, pushing out his groin ever so slightly.  When Liam stepped in, he could mark the moment Liam looked to his cock and he started to chuckle.  Liam growled as he threw up his hand to block the image, "Alright.  New rule.  If you need me, you need to be wearing pants."

He shook his head, controlling his laughter, "No, this is serious."

Liam grumbled back, the red filling his cheeks, "Seeing you in a jock first thing of the morning isn't serious.  That or hearing you talk about Brett's cock."

The heat reached his face as he gasped, bringing his hand to cover his mouth.  "Whoops.  I didn't think you heard that."

Liam glared at him and began, "So what's so-" but his words died as his eyes widened, the focus moving to his forehead.  "What the hell happened?"

He looked up as if he'd be able to see them as he reached higher and rubbed the two lumps, "Oh these?  I don't know.  That's why I called you.  Did I have them last night?"

Liam shook his head and stepped closer, reaching out to touch them.  He leaned into the touch and Liam poked one, "Does it hurt?"

He rolled his eyes, "No.  It doesn't hurt."

"They are solid.  Whatever you hit your head on hit you hard."

He smirked as he shot back, "Yeah, Brett's cock.  Twice."

Liam grumbled and turned back to the door.  He followed, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder, "Seriously though.  What am I going to do?  We're going out and now I have these two things."

Liam pulled away as he remarked, "Wear a hat?"

He huffed and turned away, "You're a lot of fucking help, you know that."

He felt a twinge of pain and his vision blurred momentarily as his equilibrium shifted.  Overpowering scents attacked him.  The soap he used.  The smell of the bar from his clothes.  Liam's natural musk.  He tightly shut his eyes and tried to focus as Liam spoke softly, with concern and confusion filling his voice, "That's not all.  Nols, grab your ass."

He argued back, his hands moving down his sides without thinking, "Why do you want me to-"

His fingertips brushed against something as his framed his hips and moved lower.  Something soft and furry.

His eyes shot open as he craned to look over his own shoulder, spinning in circles as he grabbed the object.  "What is this?"

When he pulled, pain shot up his back, causing him to spin himself even faster.  He sucked in quick breaths as each moment heightened the sensation.  "What's going on?"

He muttered a few more phrases before Liam's strong hands grabbed his shoulders and the wolf stated, "Calm down.  We-We can figure this out."

He faced Liam, the sinking feeling in his stomach growing, "What do you mean calm down?  Does that ever work when you say it to someone?  I have fur near my ass."

Liam licked his lips, his blue eyes darting to keep from meeting his own.  "Nolan.  You have a tail."

He ran back to the bathroom as a cold chill flowed through him.  A tail.  Why does he have a tail?  How does he have a tail?

He looked to the mirror and turned his body and it came into focus.  Originating from just above his cheeks, a broad, brown fur topped tail sat.  He reached back to touch it and it moved from left to right and he saw the soft white fur underneath it.  He sucked in breaths faster as he stared.  "H-H-How d-d-do I have this?  Wh-wh-what is it?"

He jumped when Liam touched his shoulder, "Breath Nolan."

He looked to Liam his chin shaking, "Wh-what's going on?"

Liam pulled him into an embrace and rubbed the back of his head, "We'll go to Deaton.  He should have answers."

Tears welled in his eyes as his breaths shook, "Li... I-I'm scared."

Liam pressed his cheek against the side of his head, "Shhh, we'll find out.  You'll be alright."

He let the wolf pull him back into his room.  He barely responded to any stimuli as Liam dressed him, his focus being on the thundering beating.  By the time Liam sat him down on his bed to put on his socks and shoes, he finally understood what the sound was.  His own heart.

He swallowed the lump of fear as Liam stepped away and turned his head before calling out, "Wh-where are you going?"

Liam sheepishly smiled and motioned to his own state of undress, clad only in a pair of grey boxer briefs, "Deaton wouldn't like it if I showed up at the clinic like this."

He could taste the shift in Liam's scent.  The strong earthen musk spiced with a sweet scent.  He nodded his head as he let the taste roll over his tongue.

Liam disappeared, no doubt going to his room, and he looked back to his clock.  He focused on the red bezels and tried to control his breaths.  He didn't need to pass out.  They'd figure this out.  Liam was right.

After several minutes, Liam walked back to his door and spun his keys, "Come on, let's go."

He stood and followed Liam to the beta's white sedan.  He didn't say a word, his mind going back to those red eyes, until they were on the road.  "D-d-did something happen to me last night?"

Liam shook his head and distantly replied, "I don't know.  I don't think so.  You were with us or Brett all night."

The scene with the wolf with the red eyes played in his mind, "B-b-but the red eyes.  D-d-did a wolf bite me?"

Liam's attempt at humor tried to reach him but his fear crushed it as the wolf replied, "The only wolf that bit you was Brett.  He left a good mark on your neck."

He pulled down the sun visor and looked in the vanity mirror, aiming for his neck.  He turned his head and remarked, "I-I-I don't have a single mark.  Nothing."

"Why do you think an alpha bit you?"

All strength left his voice as he fought to stop shaking, "Th-the dream.  What if it wasn't a dream?  I saw a wolf.  In the Preserve.  Chasing me."

Liam reached over and took his hand, "Nols.  You were with one of us the entire night.  And you didn't go near the Preserve."

"How do you know?"

Liam rubbed the back of his hand, "Because you don't smell like it.  You do smell different though."

He replied without thinking, "So do you."

They reached the clinic and Deaton seemed to be waiting by the rear entrance.  He pulled the hoodie tighter of his body as he followed Liam inside.  His eyes moved over the cold steel table and drawers while Liam talked with Deaton.  He ignored their conversation as the scents of medicine and the druidic arts overwhelmed him.  He closed his eyes, focusing on his own heartbeat, trying to calm it when two hands took his.

He let them guide him to the table and he hopped up before looking to the floor.  Deaton reached out and lowered his hood.  He slowly looked up and saw the kind and gentle smile of the vet.  "Nolan, you don't have to be afraid.  While I haven't seen this in person, I have an idea what's going on."

He shivered from the cold of the table but also the fear spiking in him, "What is it?  Am I changing?  Am I going to die?"

Liam's warm hand pressed against his back and rubbed circles as Deaton shook his head, "Nolan, you're going to be fine.  I'd like to run a few tests to confirm."

He nodded his head and Deaton went to work.  The vet exposed him to material after material.  When he was exposed to Wolfsbane he had no reaction even though Liam recoiled violently.  The mountain ash weakened him, and the mistletoe turned his stomach with little more than a whiff.  Eventually Deaton finished and for once, he was glad he wasn't asked to remove his clothes and show the vet his tail.  He'd always thought he was a freak and having a tail would confirm that.

Deaton addressed him, "If I had any doubts before, they've been removed.  Nolan, you are a stag.  Are you aware of what that means?"

He sucked in his lower lip and shook his head, two tears freeing themselves and streaking his face.  Deaton stepped a little closer and softened his tone, "It's nothing bad but you are a deer changer."

His stomach sank, "D-deer changer?  Th-that's a thing?"

The vet nodded, "Yes.  A very real thing.  I've read about them, but I've never actually seen one, until today that is."

After a moment, the vet asked, "When were you bit?"

The memories of the red eyes came back, and he shook his head before letting his neck go limp.  This couldn't be true.  How could he be a deer changer.  He's never been bit.  He's human.  He's done the test.

"If it's not too personal to ask but are you adopted?"

A bit of fire returned as he narrowed his eyes, scrunching his brow as he gazed at the neutral expression of the vet, "What does me being adopted have to do with anything?"

"It's as I thought."

Liam's arm snaked around his shoulders and squeezed as the vet continued, "You may wish to consider that one or both of your parents are supernatural."

He shot back, the anger and fear pushing to his limbs, "My parents run a marketing group.  They don't howl at the full moon."

"Your birth parents."

More filtered through, "They aren't in my life."

Liam whispered, "That's what Deaton means.  Do you know who they are?"

He shook his head, clamping his eyes shut, pushing more silent tears down his cheeks.  "I don't know, okay.  This was supposed to be my celebration for turning 21.  Not the weekend to find out I'm a monster."

Deaton's calm tone answered, "You're not a monster Nolan."

His tone darkened as he shot back, "A freak then."

Liam squeezed his shoulders again and asked softly, "Is that how you feel?"

He looked back to the wolf and saw the wounded blues, "Yes, I mean no, I mean I was a human last night.  And I woke up.  And none of this makes sense."

He swallowed the lump of shame and fear before he managed to ask, "Do either of you mind if I get a bit of air?"

Deaton stepped away from him, "It's a lot to handle.  I'll see if I can find something in my books that may help."  The vet looked to Liam, "Care to give me a handle, Liam?"

Liam squeezed once more before releasing him, "Y-yeah."

He slid from the table and almost darted out the door.  The light drizzle cooled his hot skin as he rolled from the entrance and pressed his back against the wall.

Everything was wrong.  He was supposed to be human.  He was supposed to be normal.

And then what he said.  He loved his supernatural friends.  He loved Liam and Theo and Corey and Brett and Lori.  But he was not supposed to be one of them.

He choked on his breath.  Tonight.  He was supposed to go and see Brett again.

He reached up and rubbed the nubs.  How could he do that?  How could he go see his tall wolf?

The nervous energy peaked, and he started to run.  He tried to block out the sounds as his sneakers crashed through the puddles pushing him faster and farther.  The last thing he heard before he turned the block was Liam's voice.  "NOLAN!  Come back!"

His spine tingled as he felt the chase, the eyes on him.  He pushed himself harder, his legs carrying him with a speed he'd never achieved before.  He darted down alleys as the drizzle became a steady rain.  After cutting down several alleys and running all the way to the warehouse district, he felt the presence.  He could almost make out the growl when he saw a tall, dark haired man step outside of a door in a crumbling brick building.

He rushed towards the door and the man.  The sounds of his feet against the pavement must've startled the man because he looked to him.

Without thinking, he grabbed the man and shouldered the door open, quickly slamming it behind himself.  He wasn't ready to talk this out.  He didn't want to deal with this right now.  He needed to escape.

He sucked in deep breath after deep breath as he pressed his ear to the door.  He startled when the man cleared his throat and asked, "Is there a reason you pushed me back into my home?"

He pulled away from the door and finally looked at the man.  He was taller than he thought, standing almost a head taller than him with shortly cropped black hair, his strong face framed with a beard.  The scent hit him next.  Sulfur.  He stilled his breaths, "I needed to get away."

The man crossed his muscular arms, tightening the fabric of his grey t shirt, "Get away from what?"

With tiny, twitchy movements, he shook his head, "N-nevermind.  You wouldn't understand."

When he looked back and the man's eyes glowed a bright orange, his mouth fell open.  The man continued, with a faint grin, "Wouldn't understand what?"

"I-I-I-I needed to get away.  There's a wolf-"

The man stepped closer and he pressed back against the door, "You're new."

He licked his lips, trying to control his nerves and the drive to run.  "Y-yeah.  Who are you?"

The man moved even closer until he could feel his breaths against his cheek, "Halwyn.  So you were being chased by a wolf?  And ran to me?  You wanted to get caught."

His eyes widened as he reached back and grabbed the knob.  It didn't turn as he jiggled it, "I didn't want to get caught."

"Calm down little deer.  I'm not going to hurt you."

"HowdoyouknowhatIam?"  The words smashed together as he replied, his eyes darting to the sides of Halwyn.  The room was tiny, with only a table, a singular warped metal chair, and a couple of mattresses with bedding in the corner.

The hounds voice rumbled, "Your scent but the antlers are a giveaway."

"Antlers?"  He reached up, pushing off his soaked hood and felt the obvious spikes that protruded from his forehead from the original bumps.  "Wh-when did that happen?"

Halwyn flanked him and placed a hand on his back, "Step away from the door.  Your heart is practically beating out of your chest."

He relented into the hold, rubbing the length of his spikes.  "What do I do?"

Halwyn stepped away, "First, you're going to try to calm down and warm up.  You're practically freezing, and those soaked clothes don't help."

The fear gave way to the physical as he began to shiver.  His teeth clattered as Halwyn pushed aside part of the metal wall and walked into another room.  "H-Hey, where are you going?"

The hound commanded, "Take off those soaked clothes.  Just because you're a deer doesn't mean you can't catch hypothermia."

His penchant for conflict returned and while his teeth clicking took away some of the bite, he argued, "J-just turn up the heat.  I-I don't want to be naked."

The hound yelled back from even further in the building, "I don't have heat.  Shed your clothes and get under the covers.  I'll be right back."

He looked to the bed, the comforter and sheets thrown back lazily and thought about how it must be warmer than his soaked clothes.  Layer by layer, he shed his clothes, letting them fall with a slop into a heap at his feet.  When only his socks and jock remained, he stared at the bed and the hound cleared his throat.  "You have a tail."

He turned his head and glared at the hound's grin, "Look away!  I'm not putting on a show for you."

Halwyn rolled his eyes and walked over, holding a black mug with light steam coming from the top.  "You aren't the first Stag I've seen."

His voice quavered, "W-well, it's the first time you're seeing my ass."

Halwyn slipped up to his side, "Then climb in bed like I told you.  I can't see your tail if you're under the covers."

He huffed and climbed into Halwyn's bed, sliding underneath the sheets and comforter, pulling the material to cover all but his face.  His spikes scratched along the wall as he rolled to the edge and looked up to the hound, "What's that?"

"Use your senses and tell me."

He closed his eyes, focusing on scent and inhaled.  The sulfur was almost overpowering, but he picked up two other faint scents.  Chocolate and honey.

"Why would you put honey in hot chocolate?"

When he opened his eyes, Halwyn's cheeks were red as the hound knelt and held out the cup, "I didn't put honey in the hot chocolate."

He took the cup and kept his eyes on the hound as he took a sip.  It warmed down his throat and into his stomach.  The chocolate was rich which immediately pulled him for another sip.  He pulled the cup from his lips as curiosity took over, "Wait.  You don't have heat but have a stove or microwave?"

Halwyn shook his head and sucked the end of his finger, "No, natural heat."

"Wh-what are you?"

Halwyn's grin grew, "What do you smell?"

He sighed, really beginning to hate how enigmatic this man was trying to be, "Sulfur and that honey.  You know, the same honey that you didn't put into my hot chocolate and I clearly don't taste but smell it.  I don't know, Fire bee?"

Halwyn's smile erupted before he started to laugh, "I'm not a Fire Bee, little Stag.  That's good though.  Hellhound."

"Like Jordan?"

"Yeah, like Jordan."

He cupped his hands around the bottom of the mug, leeching the heat, still trying to warm up as he watched Halwyn smile.  He whispered against the cup, "Why are you helping me?"

Halwyn grabbed the metal chair and pulled it over, sitting close to the bed, "You barged into my home and locked the door.  I figured you might want the help."

He took a long drink from the cup, "Thanks."

Halwyn reached over and brushed the thick, damp locks from his forehead, "What was chasing you?"

He barely managed the soft whisper.  The embarrassment of Liam chasing after him when he ran away from the clinic.  He wanted to be alone and now, he was with someone else.  "It was a wolf.  I think it was my friend, but I needed to be alone."

Halwyn's smile grew as he nodded, "So you joined me here because you wanted to be alone?"

He finished the cup and set it on the floor before he huffed and rolled away, "Don't make fun of me.  I'm dealing with a lot."

"I can see.  Is there anything else I can do to help?"

The cold still chipped at his resolve, while he was warmer, his body wasn't bouncing back as quickly as he'd want.  He whined, "I'm cold."

He pulled the covers tighter as the silence fell.  After a few moments, only hearing the shuffle of clothes, he looks back and his eyes widen.  Halwyn has stripped down to his black boxer briefs and he spotted the obvious outline.  He swallowed the lump and looked to the wall as his mind went back to the outline.  The weight shifted on the bed and the covers pulled away as Halwyn laid near his back.  "Better?"

"I'm still cold."

Halwyn chuckled and inched a little closer.  "Warm?"

He rolled back until his back rested against Halwyn's chest.  The scent of sulfur and honey grew, and he practically bathed in it as he replied, "Now I'm warm."

The heat poured from the hellhound, seeping into his bones, letting the stress evaporate.  Halwyn reached across and pulled him tight, letting his hand rest over Nolan's chest.  "Try to relax.  I want to help."

He grabbed the hound's hand and held the heat against his chest, "You're hot."

Halwyn shushed him, "I know.  It's a hellhound thing."

Sweat dripped down his face as he slowly came back.  His mind was in a fog as the scents mingled.  He could finally catch his own scent, the sickly sweet almost sour scent.  His mouth watered as the sulfur and honey joined it.  He felt the pressure, both in his groin against his underwear and his spikes pushing against the wall.

He moved his torso forward but Halwyn's arm held him tight and he pushed his butt back.  He felt the thickness of the outline and his mouth dried almost instantly.  He tried to pull back, even though his body pushed for more, but he only managed to rub up and down Halwyn's cock.  The hound grunted, the speed of his slumbered breaths changing as he was waking up.

A tiny gasped left his throat and he rutted back, letting Halwyn's stiffening member rub between his cheeks.  The heat spread over the flesh but pulled a long whine from him as it touched his hole.  Suddenly the feeling of the cold returned to his core and he craved that heat.

Halwyn's sleep heavy voice cracked, "Warm enough, Little Stag?"

He looked over his shoulder and met the barely cracked orange eyes of the hellhound and whimpered, "I'm still cold."

Halwyn's fangs touched his lips and he asked deeply, "Want me to warm you up?"

He shook his head with tiny movements, pushing back against Halwyn's cock.  The hound growled playfully, "You're tickling my stomach with your tail."

He sucked in his lip and bounced his brows before he challenged, "Better do something about it."

Halwyn's nails gently scratched up his chest before framing the side of his face, possessively holding his chin with his thumb.  The hellhound pulls him closer and rolls with the movement, pressing their lips together.  The heat tickles his lips and his tongue rushes to meet the hounds but is stopped by fangs.  Low growls leave the hound's mouth and he pulls back.  Halwyn's voice drops even lower, "Don't tease a hound."

He slipped from Halwyn's grip and threw his leg over, pressing his chest against the hounds.  He rolled his hips back and pressed their cocks against one another as he looked up his chest and pleaded, "I want to be warm."

Halwyn tried to move his hands but Nolan grabbed his wrists and pushed them above his head, using the lifted leverage to rub their cocks together harder.  With a sinful grin he whined, "Please.  I need it."

Halwyn struggled to move his arms, the flash of the deer's eyes telling him that the Stag had no clue about his newfound strength.  The hound moved his feet, drawing them up and digging them into the mattress.  With Nolan's weight and balance forward, he bounced his hips from the bed, separating them briefly before Nolan landed and pushed them harder together.  The hound rolled his hips with each thrust, pulsing pre and soaking through his underwear.  The teasing tension grew, and he fought to free himself from the Stag's grip as he snarled.  Nolan's pleas reached his ears, "More.  I need more."

Slowly he began to overpower Nolan but when he looked back down, he felt the drag of skin across his chest and those mischievous golden eyes locked with his before those sinful lips seized his nip.  He moaned as his wrists slammed back against the bed and he rolled his cock against Nolan's hard.

Nolan nipped at his bud, pulling a long groan from him.  This little stag would be the death of him.  Nolan pulled back, holding it gently between his teeth before it popped back and the burn spread.  "Please.  I need."

He snarled back, "Then let me free."

Nolan's eyes twinkled as he rolled to his left nipple, "No.  I'm having fun."

He bounced the stag again, watching Nolan's face tense with pleasure, "Then why do you keep begging?"

Nolan ran his lip over his nipple, teasing the flesh hard, "Because you keep growing."

Nolan seized his nipple, sucking it into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

He was completely at the stag's mercy and was loving every minute.

His body temperature rose as his control slipped farther.  He rolled his body from Nolan's delicious torture and the deer clung to him tightly.  As Nolan moaned against him, he lifted his arms and finally gained the strength to pulls free.  His hands found Nolan's ass loudly, the slap echoing through the building.

His claws scratched down Nolan's skin as he moved them to his underwear.  The fabric felt like it was choking him at this point and the material gave as he tore it free.  It slopped to the floor, not much different that Nolan's clothes and his hands were slick from handling them.  He rubbed along Nolan's ass, grabbing the cheeks and rolled his cock between them.

Nolan met the grazes with his own movements.  He reached back and grabbed Halwyn's cock, lining it up.  "Fuck, you're eager."

Halwyn gasped from the attention but moaned as Nolan sank on his cock.  The stag felt cool against him, but another flow bubbled as he sank deeper.  Nolan met his moan, his voice heavy with lust, "You feel so good."

His control was slipping, and Nolan's chest and legs were already pink from the exposure.  He tried to hold back, grabbing Nolan's hips to hold him in place but the deer pushed and sank to the hilt.  Nolan rolled his hips and collapsed back against his chest.  "So warm."

He leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Nolan felt so tight and his muscles twitched against his cock.  He swallowed a breath, "Nice and easy.  I don't want to hurt you."

Nolan looked back to him and grinned, "I'll be gentle."

Nolan pushed against Halwyn's chest, seating himself between his legs.  His body welcomed the heat, but he wanted to make sure before he started.  He rotated his hips and watched the determined look fall away from the hellhound.  He moved a bit faster and Halwyn groaned, his eyes rolling back.  He licked his lip and pushed his hands against Halwyn's chest, lifting himself up before dropping himself back down.  The hound muttered a curse, "Fuck, you're tight", between catching his breaths.

The warmth must've eased any pain because he only felt the pleasure ripple.

Once again, he slid up and dropped back down, making sure to rebound when he hit.  The need grew as he sped up.

His body tensed each time he pulled, trying to keep the hellhound inside, creating tension as his legs began to shake.  The warm fluid bubbled and squished out of him, pushing him to go faster.

Sometime during his control, Halwyn grabbed his hips and held him tight, lifting them off the bed.  He struggled to control but his drop was met as Halwyn snapped his hips.

He felt the hound's cock push so deep he was seeing stars.  He rested his weight on the hound's chest and pushed back harder, being met with everything thrust.

He wanted to be filled as the warmth moved up his core.

Whines flowed as he pushed back harder, his breath being stolen each time Halwyn slammed his length in.  His arms grew weak as the heat joined his pressure within.  He collapsed against the hound's chest and Halwyn's arms wrapped around him and held him tight.  Halwyn's thrusts grew faster, rubbing and striking his prostate, making him spew pre between them.  He grabbed the hound's shoulders and held on for his life as Halwyn sped up.

He was practically in tears, his voice hoarse from his cries when the thrusts grew erratic.  The next thrust jolted him as he felt the hound's cock grow.  It slipped out with an audible pop and he pushed against Halwyn's strength and met his gaze.  His eyes widened as he moaned, the thicker base pushing past his muscles.  "Fuck."

Halwyn's eyes flared brighter and the hound growled through clenched teeth, "Gonna knot."

His body shook with excitement as he begged, "Please."

As the knot grew, Halwyn grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on it as he rutted into him.  He tried to help the hound but each time it sank, he felt all the strength leave his body, hollowing him out, only leaving the desire.

Halwyn pushed harder and when it popped out, it seemed like his body wouldn't give enough for the large knot to enter.  Thrust after thrust grew harsher, the hound's claws digging into his skin as his own desire for a release pooled in his cock.  He whined and pushed everything, and the knot forced in him with a slurp.

Halwyn gasped, his thrusts becoming shallow as he reached down and grabbed Nolan's cock.  When the hound touched the base of his cock, he shot up and cried, feeling all the muscles of his body tense and try to milk the hound's cock.  He looked at his own as Halwyn focused and saw the hound squeezing his inflated knot.

The tension grew to be too much, and his cries died as the hound shot deep within, triggering him.  Rope after rope shot past the hound and coated the wall.  His boneless body collapsed, and the hound rolled him over and spooned him.

Hot lips peppered his neck before the gruff whisper, "Still cold?"

His voice cracked as waves of pleasure crashed, "N’ feels good."

The fatigue hit and his eyes closed as more of the hound's warmth filled him.

He woke up first, no longer feeling the tight flesh holding him and rolled away from the hound.  His soft thick cock slid out and he looked back to his face.  The man looked sated and slumbered.

Knowing that Liam would be worried since he had no clue how much time passed, he climbed over the hound and grabbed his clothes.

They were still damp but he was practically coated in sweat with a trickle of fluids streaking down his leg, so they'd do.

He looked at his hoodie after clothing himself and grabbed the hound's leather jacket.  He slid it on and walked to the door, giving the tiniest glance back.  He might have to find this beautiful man again.

With that thought, he left the home of Halwyn.


End file.
